The present invention relates to a template including a plurality of openings therein adapted to permit the user to carry out mathematical procedures involving quantities of similar and different units so that the final results will automatically be of the appropriate unit.
One of the primary concepts that has permitted man to grow intellectually from the dawn of time has been the concept of a standard measure, without which even the most simple bartering is impossible. Many different types of units have been used throughout recorded history and the earliest have gradually been replaced by more sophisticated systems to meet increasing demands necessitated by man's advancement. Today, our common units of measure have evolved into two basic systems, the metric system and the English system.
In many scientific fields, the metric system has been adopted universally and over the years there has been an increasing trend to replace the English system with the metric system in all areas so that the world will have a truly universal system of units and measurements.
The move for a complete conversion to the metric system is rapidly advancing in the United States and in the not distant future, the metric system will be the law of the land and the world. This will and is creating serious problems for numerous people who are unaccustomed to the metric system of units. Therefore, a primary objective of the invention presented by this patent is to enable individuals unfamiliar with the various units used in the metric system and their interrelationship to accomplish a variety of mathematical manipulations in such a way that they need not be concerned with the various unit interrelations and their results will be in the proper denomination and unit.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a clear plastic template incorporating a plurality of openings through which numbers may be written in predetermined areas calculated so that a series of numbers may be written and when the template is removed, the decimal point will be properly located.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a relatively inexpensive calculator for metric unit conversion.
The foregoing and other objectives of the invention will become obvious when one considers the following specification and drawing wherein: